Quality Time
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: Recently, Potsie thought since he was in need for quality time by himself, his daughter Amy thought Potsie would be lonely since he was a widower. Somehow Amy got the idea wrong. Potsie wasn't lonely. Justin invited him to go bowling and have lunch. Would he be able to spend another day of time alone? Original version written in 2015
1. Chapter 1

Note: This was another original story I wrote for fictionpress last year, so I'm deciding to give this fanfic version a shot and see how much you all like it. Enjoy!

Potsie Webber opened his closet door. Since Thanksgiving was just around the corner, it was starting to bring in cold weather, so it is time for winter jackets. He wanted to take a short walk. He hadn't picked up his mail yet today, so now seemed to be the right time to just that.

He grabbed his mailbox keys and headed out of the door. Today was only in the high thirties and early forties, but it was cold enough. His white hair was nice as it usually was. He'd recently had a haircut. Once he reached the mailbox, Potsie somehow dropped his key before opening the mailbox, so he bent down to pick it up.

He'd been living in a neighborhood full of old people like himself here in Chicago, Illinois. He'd lived in Chicago for half of his entire sixty – eight years and thought his children would be raised here as well. His children were adults, so that meant both of them were living on their own. He's been a widower for a few years now, so it can be lonely sometimes.

Once Potsie grabbed out his mail, he took his keys out and slammed the small door. The mail was always the same: bills to pay and a lot of junk mail to go along with it. Potsie thought he'd run home since it was getting breezy. At least jogging was a good idea since you can warm up when a breeze such as this in the cold weather.

At sixty – eight years of his life, he was still active for getting involved in events. His health was still good, but at this old age, he can't really jog much anymore as if he used to. The doctor said to him since he was elderly, it was a good idea not to jog and run because he didn't want him to break any bones.

Potise didn't have any plans to be with anyone tonight, so he thought it was a good idea to spend some time sitting on the living room couch and watch a movie or two. He got into his house when he had been in worse weather such as snow, so he always made a fire. It was still early to make a fire because there hadn't been any snow yet.

He was out of breath after his jog back home. Since it was freezing outside, he decided to make some coffee for himself. Potsie did just that. On cold and winter days, coffee was always a perfect time of the day to warm you up. The telephone in the kitchen began to ring. He wasn't expecting any phone calls at all today. It was also the only telephone call he'd had.

"Hello?" Potsie said as he took his coffee out of the coffee pot.

"Hello, Dad."

"Amy! How have you been?" Potsie asked his oldest child.

"I'm just doing fine, Dad. You sound out of breath today."

"Well, I am. It's quite a breeze right now, so I had to jog home to warm up," Potsie replied.

"Oh. What are you planning to do this evening?" Amy asked.

"I was just going to sit on the couch and watch a movie on television," Potsie answered.

"Would you like to have some company? Justin and I would like that."

"You don't need to come over, Amy."

"Oh," was all Amy could think of to say.

Amy is thirty-six, so she didn't want to live in Potsie's house anymore. She lived in town. Even her thirty – two – year – old brother also lived on his own.

"Have you spoken to Justin recently?" Potsie asked his daughter.

"Yes, Dad. We talked on the telephone earlier today. He was thinking we take you out for breakfast or dinner someday. We haven't eaten out lately," Amy told him.

"That's very thoughtful of you. We could go out to breakfast later tonight and tell you what time we could pick you up."

"All right. Talk to you later."

That's when the conversation ended. Now it was time to have his quality time to himself for the evening. Moreover, he did just that.

Potsie really enjoyed the quality time to himself that night. Even though Amy wanted to keep him company so he wouldn't be lonely, but he did just fine. He appreciated Amy's offer, but maybe next time Amy and Justin could join him. He knew Justin would keep in touch with him whenever he can. And the time Potsie looked at the clock on the grandfather clock: 10:57 PM. He did forget how fast time went by. At 10:50, Potsie turned the television off and the light.

Line Break

Potsie even slept late the next day, He felt refreshed after his enjoyment from last night's movie. When Justin and Amy come home next time, they could rent a movie. Family movie night was always fun unless somebody gets to come down with something, such as a cold or flu, and they had to cancel.

Potsie hadn't been feeling lonely. It was a good thing because he always tried to find something to do. He hadn't figured out what made Amy think he would be lonely because he is a widower. In the beginning, when her husband, Lester died, she was very lonely. Now she'd gotten better since. But somehow that was probably why Amy thought that. She began to think about his mother, Rose, who happened to be one hundred six. It's also been a while since he last saw her.

He wasn't like many people today his age who have a cell phone or text message. He preferred being stuck in old school days. He isn't on social media either, but Amy and Justin do. He also thought about his younger sister, Jacqueline. Today seemed like a good idea to give Jacqueline a call and be caught up. That's exactly what Potsie did.

He called Jacqueline, who lived in Denver, Colorado. They were planning to get together for Thanksgiving and Christmas as well. His sister wasn't home, so all Potsie did was leave a message for his sister to call back whenever she can.

"Hi, Sis. I've been thinking about you today. Hope you are doing well. Talk to you soon."

That's when he hung up.

Once Potsie called his sister and hang up, he was about to hang up the phone in the receiver. Before he did that, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dad. I heard about last night," Justin greeted Potsie.

"Hello, Justin. What did Amy tell you about last night?" he asked him.

"She told me what you planned on doing was watch a movie. She somehow had that feeling you'd be lonely last night."

"But I wasn't lonely at all, Justin. How have you been doing?"

"Fine. I might go to the gym later. How do you feel about bowling with us someday?"

"Let me think about it, Justin. Amy wanted to do lunch sometime soon. I'll let you know when the time gets closer."

"Sounds like a good plan to me, Dad. What did you watch last night?" asked Justin.

"Viva Las Vegas. It starred Elvis Presley and Ann Margaret. She was always my favorite back then. She was good in the movie. Are you and Amy planning to get together anytime soon?"

"What time do you plan to leave?" Potsie asked.

"Amy told me she was doing the driving this time. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, I am. You can pick me up a little before twelve."

"Will do. We'll be at your house at eleven – thirty. Is that too early for you?"

"That sounds perfect, Justin. See you soon."

That was the end of conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad?" Amy said.

"Yes, Amy?" Potsie said, looking in his daughter's direction.

Today father and daughter were having lunch in a seafood restaurant. Seafood was always a favorite of theirs.

"How would you like to spend some quality tine with me sometime? Or do you plan to keep it to yourself?"

"We could use a father and daughter day," Potsie agreed.

At least Potsie liked Amy's suggestion, and Amy saw that immediately.

"What do you have in mind?" Potsie asked as they both handed their menus to their waiter.

"I'm not sure, but we'll keep coming up with ideas," she answered.

"I somehow have that feeling you might be lonely."

"Amy, don't think like that. I know you've been worried about me being lonely since your mother died, but that was then, but this is now that I haven't been lonely for awhile, so you can stop feeling sorry for your father."

What Potsie just pointed, Amy still isn't so sure about her father living alone without a woman, so Amy said nothing more.

"Are you going to talk with Justin about spending some quality time with me?" Amy asked.

Unlike Amy, Justin never really worried much about their father feeling lonely like Amy does. He did in the beginning, but he's stopped bugging his sister to stop worrying about their father.

"Why would I need to tell your brother about it?"

Potsie didn't bother including Justin in on this.

"I thought he'd like to know when something comes up and wants to be with and us already have something planned," she answered.

"Good thinking, dear. We'll probably let Justin know once the time comes. Let's not worry about that right now," Potsie told Amy.

"Okay. Why don't we change the subject?" Amy suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing. To change the subject, what have you been doing since we last saw each other?" Potsie asked.

"Nothing much to share, Dad. There is something, but after that, there won't be anything else," Amy answered.

"Go ahead. I'm listening."

"I have been dating for a while," Amy spoke up.

"Who have you been seeing? Different people or the same person?"

"A bit of both," she answered.

"That anybody I know?" Potsie asked.

"Not this time. I think you'll like this guy I'm seeing is the same person," she told her father.

"I'd like that. Tell me a little about him first before you introduce us."

"Okay. His name is Richard Saunders. He's in his late thirties," Amy began.

"Is he from here?" Potsie asked.

"I don't know. We haven't gotten that far," Amy answered, "but that's all I know for now. This is going to be our third date when we get together again."

"I want more details about Richard," Potsie said.

"That's all I know for now," Amy told Potsie truthfully, and Potsie could see that.

"What does he do for a living?" Potsie asked.

"He's some sort of a businessman, but I'm not sure what he does," Amy told him.

"Has Justin met Richard yet?" Potsie asked.

"Not yet. I think it makes sense for Richard to meet you both at the same time."

"That does sound like a good idea so Richard wouldn't have to meet your family separately," Potsie agreed.

"That's what I said to Richard. Even he liked my suggestion," Amy told him.

"How about next time you and Richard have a date, why not come to my house instead of making reservations? That way I can have that chance to visit with him."

"That sounds like a good idea to me, Dad. When the time comes, we will have to let Justin know so he could meet him," Amy told Potsie.

"That does make sense. Amy, would you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Please stop worrying about me being lonely. I'm doing just fine."

"I'll try my best," was all Amy said.

"Mom, I just thought of something. It does involve Richard."

"What's your idea?"

"That you could have some quality time with Richard so you can get to know him without Justin and myself being around you? One night you can spend time with Richard and Justin will do the same. What do you think?"

"Let me think about it. Does Richard know about this?"

"No, but I'll mention it next time I talk with him."

"Let me know what Justin and Richard say."

"I plan to do that," Amy said.

End of conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy decided now seemed like a good time to talk with Justin. He was home, so he had plenty of time to talk with his older sister.

"Hello," Justin," Amy said once she heard him pick up the telephone.

"Hi, Amy. I wasn't expecting to you calling me anytime soon."

"I know you weren't, Justin. I hope you don't mind if we talk about Dad."

"Why do you want to talk about Dad for?" Justin asked.

He didn't understand why she wanted to talk about Potsie. He hoped it wasn't bad news. So he listened to what Amy had to say.

"Justin, I happen to think Dad is feeling lonely again since Mom died. He tells me he isn't lonely, but from the inside something tells me he is."

"Last time I spoke with Dad, he didn't sound like it. I have no clue on why you're thinking about that."

"When was the last time you and Dad spoke, Justin?"

"About two weeks ago, I believe it was," he answered.

"Are you sure he didn't sound lonely? I guess that's how I'm thinking at the moment."

"Probably. Did Dad mention about being lonely?" he asked.

"Of course not. We all think differently, you know."

"That's for sure," Justin agreed.

"Have you thought of anything for Dad to do?" Justin asked.

He still wasn't so sure where this conversation was headed, and still didn't understand what she was telling him.

"He was watching television the last time I spoke with her. I think Dad said something about a movie on television she was watching."

"A lot of people seem to be doing that. I guess that's because of movies at the movie theater being expensive," he replied.

"Maybe that's probably why Dad was doing that," Amy agreed.

When Amy said that, Justin thought of something.

"Sis, I just thought of something."

He hoped Amy would agree to what he just thought about.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"Why don't I take Dad bowling someday? You're welcome to come along," Justin told her.

"I think bowling sounds like a great idea, Bro. I'll have to check my schedule on what day you think will work."

"When I think of a day, I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Justin. What are your plans for the rest of the day?" she asked, curious.

"Nothing much. I might try to get started t work on a jigsaw puzzle. It's been a while since I last did one."

"What's the picture?" she wanted to know.

"I'm not sure. Probably Santa on his sled or maybe a puzzle with Jesus Christ on it. I'll wait and see. What do you plan to do?"

"I'm not sure. Probably doing my best to finish a novel."

Neither of them liked reading too much. When Justin mentioned Jesus Christ, their background on faith was believing in Joseph Smith, but not any of them attended church, so religion wasn't on top of topic.

"That sounds cool to me," he replied.

"I thought so. Do you want me to tell Dad what you thought of doing?" Amy asked.

"No need to let you do that. Since I thought of it first, I'm going to mention it myself to her when I talk with her."

Amy could tell by hearing this, Justin was telling her the truth.

"Okay. You know Mom has a flexible schedule," Amy reminded her younger brother.

"True. Do you want to be the first to know what I come up with for bowling or should Dad be the first?"

"Whatever you decide to do it, Justin, I'll go along with your plan."

He could tell Amy really didn't care either way on how he wanted to do it.

"Do you plan to talk with her anytime soon?" Amy asked him.

"No. I'll talk with him about my idea on bowling at some point. There isn't any hurry to think it over," Justin reminded her.

"That's true. Let me know what you come up with when you think is the right time."

"You'll know, Sis. I will either call or text you the information."

"Good idea. I'll look forward to hearing from you again soon."

Justin could tell that Amy meant what she just said.

"I'll mention this to her when I can. I've got to go. Talk again with you again, Sis. Take care."

"Same thing with you, Justin. Enjoy the rest of your day."

That was the end of their conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: This story is a 6 chapter story, so it's on the short side.

After talking with Amy, Justin decided to call Potsie and say hello, since it's been a while. He listened to the telephone ring a few times before he heard Potsie come on.

"Hello, Dad," Justin said once his father answered.

"Hello, Justin. How have you been?" Potsie asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"I'm doing fine, Dad. I spoke with Amy not too long ago."

Justin thought since Amy was on the topic, he continued.

"Dad, Amy seems to think you are lonely and in need of company," he began.

"That's what she tells me, Justin. I've told her this several times that I have not been lonely."

"I believe you, Dad. I bought this up to Amy, so I'm giving you the same idea. Amy seemed to like this idea. She thinks I should go ahead for it," Justin told Potsie.

"I'm listening, Justin. What's this idea you thought of?"

"I'd like to take you bowling someday. What do you think?" Justin asked.

"It sounds like a good idea, Justin. If we do go bowling, invite Amy to come along with us."

"I'll tell her, Dad. It's been a while since I was there," Justin replied.

Of course Justin would invite Amy, so there was no way Amy wouldn't want to join them.

"Will do, Dad. This is a request, right?"

"Of course it's a request. At least this will be a fun family activity."

"That's for sure," agreed Justin.

Justin likes bowling, so he is part of a league. He's had good attendance, so he's hardly missed a week.

"I did talk with Amy as well, Justin. You know what she suggested?" Potsie asked.

"No, what idea did Amy come up with?" he asked, knowing this idea his older sister came up with was different from his idea.

"She thinks we should do a family movie night," Potsie told him.

"That's a good idea, Dad. Think we could do both of these on the same day?" he asked.

"You and Amy talk that one out. Whatever you agree on, I'll go along from there."

"I'll be able to mention this to her. On the movie night, are you thinking of renting or watching them on television?" Justin asked.

"We'll decide later," he answered.

"Either Amy or I will call you back to let you know what we decide."

"Sounds like a good idea to me, Justin. You and Amy don't have to call or text me immediately when you both agree what we should do."

Justin noticed from what Potsie just said was true.

"I'll keep that in mind. You should hear from us soon. I'll talk later, Dad. I'm heading out to the gym," Justin replied.

"You have a good time at the gym today," he told him.

"I normally do, Dad. I'll just end up sending Amy a text message about our conversation."

"Okay. It was nice talking with you today. I shall look forward to hearing from you again."

What Potsie just told him was the truth, and there was no arguing with him.

Justin was in his house when he was having this conversation with his father and older sister. Justin always shared interest with sports when he was a kid and still does today at thirty – two years old. Bowling and football were on the top of his list. At least spending time with Potsie and Amy would be worth it, he told himself as he walked out of his house and locked the front door shut.


	5. Chapter 5

Justin again wanted to have another conversation over the telephone with Amy. She was home, so he was able to see she was available at this moment. He decided to greet first.

"Hi, Sis," said Justin after Amy answered on the second ring.

"Hi, Justin. I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon."

"I know you weren't, Amy. I just felt like talking, that's all."

"In our last conversation, you wanted to finish the ending by telling me you wanted to head out t the gym."

"I haven't done that quite yet. I did get a chance to chat with Mom before I called you again."

"What has she told you about lonesome?" Amy asked.

"Amy, you've been wrong about Mom being lonely. I really do believe her when she kept telling you she isn't lonely."

"To me, the inside of her tells me she sounds lonely even if she doesn't even show it."

"Will you do us a favor?"

"What's that, Justin?"

"Will you stop telling Mom about being lonely? This is driving me crazy as much as it is with Mom."

"I'll try to do my best, but there isn't going to be any promises."

From what he just heard, Amy sounded like she really did mean it, but he said nothing more.

"What did Mom say about your suggestion about bowling some day?" Amy asked, changing the subject.

"She liked the idea. I think she liked your as well after what she told me," he answered.

"I happen to like your idea since you like to be active in sports."

"Now you can see why I suggested it to Mom. Don't forget that I am in a league," reminded Justin.

"I haven't forgotten. At least you have fun with it, that's the important part."

"It's been a long time we did it as a family. That's why I came up with the suggestion."

"Do you have any ideas when we can do it?" Amy asked.

"Nothing yet. I will let you pick a date. I just came up with another idea."

"What's that?"

"Why not go together to warm up before we set up a time and day?"

"I like that, Justin. Have you mentioned this to Mom yet?" Amy asked.

"No. The idea arrived just now, but I'll pass it on. Let me know what you and Mom decide what to do, and I can go from there. There's no rush to give me your thought."

"That's what I figured, Justin. It was nice talking with you again."

"Same with you, Sis. Talk again soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Justin and Amy had another conversation about bowling and family movie night.

"Justin?"

"Yes, Sis?"

"I've been thinking about family movie night."

"What's your thought this time?"

"I think we need to cancel movie night. I have other plans with Richard."

"Your boyfriend, right?"

"Yes. He and I already agreed to visit the movie theater since it's been a long time."

"So Mom and I stay behind?"

"Yes. Neither of you were invited, but I'm still open to go bowling."

"Sounds good enough. Does Dad know about family movie night being canceled?"

"Yes, he does. I called him before you called me."

"So that is understandable if you want to be alone with Richard."

"Glad to know you're okay about that," Amy told her younger brother.

"Does tomorrow sound like a good day for you to go bowling me Dad and I?"

"I should be open. It's been a while since I went, so I might not be good at first."

"You don't have to be good at it on the first game, Amy. How about if Mom and I see you around two – thirty at the bowling alley?"

"Fine with me. Does Mom know yet?" Amy asked.

"Of course. He and I talked about it this morning," he answered.

"That's cool. See you tomorrow."

Amy was the one who finished their telephone conversation. Justin was happy that Potsie was told ahead of time about Amy canceling movie night with him and Potsie. At least everyone agreed on the change of plans, so that was good.

The next day, Justin and Potsie met Amy at two – thirty for their family time at the bowling alley. Somehow something was telling Amy Potsie was lonely when he actually wasn't. The three of them decided to bowl two games and then call it a day.

At least Potsie was making supper tonight. And Amy had no other plans, so she was able to stay over for dinner.

"What did you think of bowling today, Dad?" Justin asked.

"It was fun, Justin. Thank you for suggesting it," Potsie answered.

"Glad you were able to have fun, Dad. We'll go bowling again sometime."

"Sounds good to me," Amy agreed.

Justin was happy everyone had a nice time and it was always fun when you get involved with family activities, he told himself.


End file.
